The capacity region of a multiple-input multiple-output broadcast channel (MIMO-BC), also known as a downlink multi-user MIMO (DL MU-MIMO) channel, generally is achievable by dirty paper coding (DPC). However, DPC generally is too complex for implementation. Lower-complexity nonlinear precoding techniques for DL MU-MIMO channel offer performance improvement over linear precoding techniques.